1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boiled rice-shaping apparatus which makes it possible to shape boiled rice to have a predetermined shape and a size with ease, for example, when hand-shaped sushi or shaped sushi (nigirizushi) and rice ball (omusubi) are produced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when boiled rice is lumped and hardened to produce, for example, shaped sushi and rice ball, a predetermined amount of boiled rice is shaped or formed with hands, or boiled rice is charged in a mold formed with a wood frame or the like. For example, when shaped sushi is produced, a predetermined amount of vinegared rice (sushimeshi) is placed on hand. The vinegared rice is shaped and hardened to have a substantially rectangular shape to produce a so-called vinegared rice cake (sharidama). A seafood topping (neta) such as tuna is optionally placed on the vinegared rice cake to be eaten.
Some sushi shops and take-out food shops are provided with an automatic boiled rice-shaping apparatus suitable for mass production.
However, in the case of the former conventional technique, a sophisticated technique and experience are required to uniformly produce a desired shaped sushi with good appearance. The quality of the shaped sushi differs depending on a cook, and the operation efficiency is not so good.
On the other hand, in the case of the latter conventional technique, a large space is required to install the apparatus. It is complicated to maintain and manage the apparatus. A problem is pointed out in that the price of the apparatus is expensive. A drawback is pointed out in that it is impossible to produce vinegared rice cakes so efficiently even when such an apparatus is used. Further, for example, the automatic boiled rice-shaping apparatus as described above requires careful washing operation after completion of daily work, revealing inconveniences that such an apparatus is extremely complicated, and a lot of labor and cost are required to maintain and manage the apparatus.